<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>helping handy by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944204">helping handy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore'>ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Kink Discovery, Canon Universe, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Voice Kink, caught jackin it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji has some trouble with his injured hand.</p><p>Prompts #10 &amp; 11: hand kink &amp; voice kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>helping handy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no one asked for a shamelessly porny sequel to this fic but you got it anyway</p><p>[3/26/21] update: this fic has been rewritten for clarity/general improvements!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji was good with his hands, and that was an indisputable fact. The skills he learned in the kitchen translated to nearly everything else in his life. Still, like most people in the world, he was more adept with one hand than the other. While he was ambidextrous in some tasks, his right hand was still much more coordinated than his left.</p><p>And, as luck would have it, his right hand was still out of commission.</p><p>It was just plain inconvenient, really. Sanji preferred to work alone in the kitchen, but suddenly he had to ask for <em>help. </em>Zoro had become the designated jar and bottle opener— reluctantly, until he realized his meals depended on it. Robin helped him the most since she had plenty of hands to spare and was much better company than Zoro. While the circumstances weren’t ideal, he could still feed his crew, and that’s all that mattered.</p><p>Taking care of more… <em>personal</em> tasks, however, proved to be much more difficult.</p><p>He hadn’t jerked off since the injury, and he knew that sooner or later, his sex drive would catch up with him. When he woke up in the middle of the night with a raging hardon, he rushed across the hall to the restroom to deal with it. His right hand still hurt like a bitch, and his left was out of practice. </p><p>He could take care of it, sure. But it’d either be really painful or really sloppy.</p><p>Sanji had <em>just </em>managed to find a comfortable position with his right hand around his cock when he heard the doorknob rattle and scrambled to stand upright. “Just a minute!” he called as he started stuffing himself back into his boxers.</p><p>It was too late. Law stood in the doorway, staring at him. And Sanji still had his hand in his pants.</p><p>For a moment, they just looked at each other. Sanji was too mortified to move, even to pull up his pants.</p><p>Law’s gaze drifted down Sanji’s body until it landed on his bandaged hand.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s especially helpful to the healing process,” Law remarked. His eyes flickered up to meet Sanji’s. “Why don’t you use your left hand?”</p><p>Sanji stuttered, his cheeks burning red as he finally pulled his pajama pants up the rest of the way. He still had a pretty obvious erection, but at least Law wasn’t ogling it anymore. “It’s… it’s none of your business!” he said.</p><p>Law rolled his eyes and turned back towards the hallway. Sanji let out a sigh of relief, but he choked on his own breath when he realized Law wasn’t <em>leaving. </em>He was just closing the door.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sanji asked.</p><p>Law turned to face him again, his expression unreadable as always. “Making an offer,” he said. “Do you need help?”</p><p>Sanji’s eyes went wide as saucers. If Law didn’t scare him enough before, he sure as hell did now. There were so many things Sanji wanted to say, so many <em>questions </em>he had, but only one came out: “Why?”</p><p>Law shrugged. “I spent the past two years on a wasteland of an island with a deranged scientist watching me like a hawk,” he said. “I can understand the frustration of not being able to... relieve oneself.”</p><p>Sanji blinked. He hadn’t considered that Law might actually… get horny. The stone-cold man who hardly ever smiled didn’t seem like the type of person to jerk off regularly.</p><p>“It’s just an offer,” Law continued, as he seemed to pick up on Sanji’s apprehension. “Not a threat. You can say no.”</p><p>Sanji gulped. It was… tempting, for sure. Someone else’s hand always felt better than his own, regardless of who was attached to it. And, <em>sure,</em> Law was fucking terrifying, but he’d made it clear that he had no plans to harm anyone on the ship. Plus, he seemed like he kept to himself, so Sanji doubted he’d go telling everyone else about the incident.</p><p>Still, it wouldn’t hurt to make sure.</p><p>“If I say yes,” he said, “We don’t speak of this to anyone. Ever. Agreed?”</p><p>Law nodded. “I’d ask the same of you,” he said. “Is that a yes, then?”</p><p>Sanji shifted a little, leaning back against the counter. He took a deep breath before he said, “Yeah… yeah. Okay.”</p><p>“Alright,” Law said. He stepped closer, and Sanji braced himself for what was about to happen. He was <em>not </em>expecting Law to turn towards the sink and start washing his hands.</p><p>“Wh… what are you doing?” Sanji asked, blatant confusion momentarily replacing his anxiety. </p><p>Law glanced back at him, one eyebrow raised. “Washing my hands?” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>Sanji blinked. He hadn’t really considered the cleanliness of Law’s hands since his mind was so occupied with everything else. “Okay,” he muttered. “Carry on.”</p><p>Law took his time, scrubbing his hands meticulously as if he was preparing for surgery. As Sanji watched, he couldn’t help but notice how thorough he was, careful to cover the entire surface of his hands and wrists.</p><p>He realized then just how <em>powerful</em> Law’s hands were. They’d performed life-saving operations, swapped Sanji’s soul with that of his crewmates, and even <em>killed people </em>with a single touch. And those same hands were about to jerk him off.</p><p>He tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered with excitement at the thought.</p><p>While the whole hand washing thing seemed kind of unnecessary, he couldn’t help but appreciate the gesture. Either Law was more considerate than he’d initially thought, or he just <em>really </em>didn’t want to be blamed if Sanji ended up with some sort of infection.</p><p>Sanji suspected the latter.</p><p>Once Law’s hands were clean and dry, he rubbed a generous amount of lotion between them. He took a brief glance up at Sanji’s face before he reached down to lower his pants again, and Sanji gulped. Okay. This was happening.</p><p>Without any further warning, nimble fingers wrapped around his shaft and started stroking up and down. Law’s initial movements were slow, but it was still enough to make Sanji sigh in relief. It felt <em>so </em>much better than his own, injured hand, even though Law wasn’t necessarily his first choice.</p><p>“How tight of a grip do you like?” Law asked in a hushed tone, and the sound went straight to Sanji’s groin. Had his voice <em>always </em>sounded like that? “Is this alright?”</p><p>All Sanji could do was nod. His eyes fluttered closed for only a moment before he forced them open— he told himself it was just for his own safety, that he had to be on guard in such a vulnerable position. In reality, he just wanted to watch. Law’s hand fit so perfectly around him, and his golden skin tone contrasted nicely with Sanji’s own pale complexion. The rough, callused surface of his palm was unlike anything Sanji had experienced before, and the gentle stroking was far different from his usual frantic movements.</p><p>“Let me know if you’d like me to change the pace,” Law said, and Sanji bit his lip to suppress a groan. He was <em>sure </em>Law’s voice didn’t sound that smooth in their regular conversation... though, maybe that was for the best, considering what it was doing to him at the moment.</p><p>“F… faster?” Sanji requested, his own voice soft and quiet. He didn’t want to speak too loudly and risk making any involuntary sounds. The situation was embarrassing enough as it was. </p><p>However, when Law twisted his hand around the head of Sanji’s cock and picked up the pace, he couldn’t help it. A surprised little <em>‘ah!’ </em>escaped his mouth and he clamped a hand over it by reflex. He only looked up at Law for a moment, but he swore he caught sight of a smirk.</p><p>Sanji decided to look up at the ceiling instead, but that only made things worse. Law must have thought he was falling backward or something, because another hand slid behind him to rest on the small of his back. He could feel the individual fingers splayed out against him, some passing the hem of his shirt and touching bare skin, applying the slightest pressure to keep him upright. For a reason he didn’t care to analyze at the moment, that affected him almost as much as the hand on his dick.</p><p><em>“Faster,” </em>Sanji breathed, sounding far too desperate for his liking. Law didn’t comply right away; in fact, his hand stopped completely. His <em>fingers </em>kept going, though, two of them rubbing insistently below the head. The minuscule movements were enough to make Sanji shudder.</p><p>“How’s that?” Law asked, suddenly much closer to Sanji’s ear. “Better?”</p><p>Sanji couldn’t stop the groan that came from his mouth, both in response to Law’s question and the movements of his hand. He was afraid to look, afraid of risking eye contact, and <em>definitely </em>afraid of voicing his pleasure. The pressure was so light, so <em>gentle, </em>and it was driving him crazy.</p><p>A low chuckle sent a shiver down his spine. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>Just when Sanji thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Law’s hand wrapped around him again, jerking him off at a much quicker pace than before. He finally built up the courage to look down again, panting as he watched Law’s hand work him over. He was close, <em>so close,</em> and Law’s other hand rubbing gentle circles in his back only spurred him on.</p><p>Suddenly, Law tightened his grip, and that was enough to pull Sanji over the edge. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan as a wave of pleasure hit him hard enough to knock him off balance. He reached out for the first thing he could grab, which happened to be Law’s arm. While Law held him upright with one hand, the other kept working him all the way through his orgasm, and even a little past it.</p><p>When Sanji started squirming and moans turned into whimpers, Law finally stopped moving. His hand went to his lower stomach instead, keeping him steady. Sanji had never had an orgasm take so <em>much </em>out of him before, and he was sure it’d be a lot more embarrassing if he was more coherent at the moment.</p><p>Sanji wasn’t sure how long he stood there, leaning against the counter and trying to catch his breath. But by the time he was fully aware again, Law was wiping the wall with a tissue that he subsequently tossed in the trash.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Law asked, perpetually tired eyes boring into Sanji’s. His voice sounded more like his usual tone, neutral and impassive. “I thought you were going to pass out for a moment there.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, no, I’m… I’m fine,” Sanji insisted, shaking his head. He glanced down, realized his dick was still out, and promptly tucked it back into his pants. “Um… thanks,” he muttered, looking at the floor instead of at Law.</p><p>He heard another chuckle as Law turned to leave. “Anytime.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>